Stranger Things Have Happened
by DWforlife
Summary: A series of one shots about our favourite teen heroes
1. Artemis's Worst Fear

**So I decided to do it. And having hit another road block in my Buffy/ Merlin story, I wrote this to clear my head. This is the first story in my new Young Justice oneshot/ two shot series. Hope you enjoy (don't ask me why they are all living together, just roll with it).**

* * *

**Artemis's Worst Fear**

M'gann was alone in the cave's common area when it happened.

She had been sitting in front of the TV pouring over a new recipe, when she heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from one of the bedrooms.

Upstairs the other heroes had filed into the hallway. "Who screamed?" M'gann asked, landing beside Superboy.

"We thought it was you." He muttered.

"Yeah, we thought you went to your room, then remembered you put cookies in." Wally told her.

M'gann frowned. "You know the amount of times I've cooked things properly, heavily outweighs the times I've burned things."

Another scream came from Artemis's room. "Artemis! Artemis open the door!" Aqualad called, pulling on the locked door's handle.

Superboy ripped the door from its hinges when Artemis screamed once more. The archer was standing atop her bed. Several arrows were embedded in the wall across from her.

"Artemis what-"

"Kill it! Kill it!" She screeched.

Her five teammates piled into the room. "Kill... what exactly?" Robin asked.

"That- that spider! That _humongous_ mutant of a spider!"

Everyone squinted at the wall. "Where?" Superboy walked closer to the wall. "What this thing? It's barely the size of my pinkie."

Conner demonstrated by laying his finger beside the arachnid in question. The vibration causing the spider to scurry away. Artemis squeaked, and shot another arrow. Conner whipped his hand out of the way. "Watch it!"

M'gann walked over. "Come on Mr. Spider, I think you'll be more comfortable outside."

She plucked the spider from the wall. Not until M'gann had made it all the way downstairs did Artemis leave the safety of her bed.

"You come from a family of super villains, but you're afraid of spiders. Interesting."

"Shut it Baywatch."

* * *

**Anyone who knows some who is afraid of spiders will have experienced a sitituation like this at least once in their lives. It's short I know, but I had fun writing it, I hope you liked it!**


	2. The Reason

**Incredibly short, shorter than I realized, but what can you do? Well I guess you could just not read it, but that's no fun. Here it is my version of why Superboy broke up with M'gann.**

* * *

It's obvious she still has feelings for you; perhaps she regrets leaving you for him."

"She didn't, I left her. She left me no choice."

* * *

_Three years earlier._

* * *

Robin arrived at the cave, he was all ready to take down Wally in a video game battle of the ages. A young sullen looking brunette was standing in the kitchen.

"Umm.. who are you?"

The girl looked up. "Hi Robin! It's me, M'gann." She transformed herself back into her green Martian skin, but her hair remained brown. "Do you like my new look?"

"Uh I suppose? But why did you change?"

She smiled. "Well I just finished reading this book that some of my team members told to read, and I felt such a connection to the main character. That I decided to model my human look after her."

"That's... reasonable, I guess. But what about Hello Megan?"

"How I even think about that old show when all I can think about is the romance novel of a century?

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment Superboy slumped through the door.

Smiling, M'gann flew up to her brooding boyfriend. "Conner!" She grabbed him into a tight hug. "You know I've been thinking, Conner is such a bland name. Why don't you try something else? I was thinking something like.. Edward."

Superman's clone stared at her for a long moment.

"We need to break up."


	3. The Most Important Mission

**Recently a friend of mine reintroduced me to something I had long ago forgotten about, and after awhile came the inevitable plotbunny. It was good that one finally made it to me, it has been weeks since I have had a good one.**

* * *

**The Most Important Mission**

* * *

When Robin had arrived he had been conversing on his mobile Batphone with Batman. "Yeah I just arrived. Don't worry I'm on it. Yes I understand how long it's been. Look I get how serious. No I can handle this myself, you deal with Joker."

Without saying a word to his teammates, Robin hung up, and immediately logged on to the caves computer.

Robin had been glued to the computer for nearly two hours in complete silence. His expression was so focused that all five of his teammates feared that if they were to break it they would end of with a birdarang jammed in a rather uncomfortable area. However as the hours began to creep by M'gann's curiosity got the better of her.

The Martian walked up behind Robin, and took a look at the computer screen. What she saw on it confused her greatly. "Um Robin, what are you doing?"

"Avoiding giant scoops of ice cream."

M'gann's confusion deepened. "I can see that, but why?"

"Because I need money." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

By then Aqualad and Superboy had joined M'gann; both boys shared her bemused expression. Kid Flash saw the small group standing by his best friend. He zoomed over to see what the commotion was. "Is that what I think it is?"

Robin smirked. "Oh yeah."

"Man I haven't been on this site in years!"

Artemis entered the room, the archer walked over to her friends. "What are you guys- OHMYGOD! NEOPETS!"

Aqualad turned towards the two younger heroes. "Forgive my ignorance, but what are _Neopets_?"

"Only the greatest kids toy and website ever created!" Artemis exclaimed. "But wait Robin, aren't you supposed to be doing something for Batman? When you were on the phone it sounded kind of serious."

The others made noises of agreement. "What? Oh that. Batman was just reminding me to feed his pet Gelert, Ace. It's been weeks."


	4. Never Crash a Heroine's Sleepover

**So I don't really feel this is my best story that I've written (it's too wordy) but this would have been story number three that I scrapped if I didn't post it, and since this story atleast got an ending before I wondered if I should delete it I figured I should post it. So read it and tell me in the reviews how bad it is.**

* * *

**Never Crash a Heroines Sleepover**

* * *

All the young heroes had plans for their first weekend off in months. Aqualad would be returning to Atlantis for a visit with his mother, Robin had Gotham patrol duty with Batman, Wally told them he would be working on a project and Superboy planned to spend the weekend being angsty and brooding in his room. As for the ladies of the team, they decided to have a girls night in at the cave.

M'gann, Artemis and Zatanna were in the cave's rec room, dressed in their pyjamas, and waiting for their nails to dry.

"-So then he said 'That's not a kindergartener, that's my wife!'" Artemis concluded. The three girls raucous laughter was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Um hey girls," The new arrival's voice was very high pitched. "Mind if I, another girl, join you?" The three heroines stared. Standing before them, in a bright yellow dress and red wig was, Wally.

Artemis snorted. "Baywatch, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

He raised his arms defensively. "No, no! My name isn't Baywatch. I'm uh Captain Marvel's niece, um, General Phenomenon, but you can call me, uh, Wallina. I heard you three were having a sleep over, and I thought I might join you, and I suggest that we have a rousing pillow fight in our frilly nighties."

"Wally! We all know that's you." M'gann giggled.

Wally started to deny M'gann's claim, but Zatanna interrupted. "Come on girls, if Wally wants to stay that badly we should let him."

Ignoring the questioning protests from her friends she continued. "Yeah, besides." Her expression turned sinister. "I know just how to deal with gate crashers."

_The Following Day._

Robin and Aqualad arrived at the cave shortly after lunch. "My trip was quite enjoyable, and how was your patrol duty?"

"Oh it was the best! I got kidnapped by The Joker, and he told Batman that he had one hour to save me or I would be turned into a-"

Both boys stopped dead in their tracks. A redheaded girl sat, slumped on their couch. "Um, hello," The two boys slowly approached her. "Can we help you?"

She looked up at them with sorrow filled emerald eyes.

Robin gasped. "Wally?"

Wallina nodded.

Holding his sides, Robin wailed with laughter. Also trying to hold back a grin, Aqualad asked. "How did this happen?"

"Never crash a girls sleepover." She responded in her overly high-pitched voice. "The sad thing is, this wasn't even the worst thing they did to me."

"What could possibly be worse than _that_?" Robin asked between bursts of giggles.

She turned away, and whispered. "They made me see Magic Mike."


	5. The Unsolvable Problem

**The Unsolvable Problem**

* * *

"I'm bored."

"We know."

"Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Artemis let out a frustrated noise. "Wally, we've been having the same conversation for the last ten minutes!"

Aqualad set his book down. "Wally if you are looking for something to do, I've noticed the kitchen hasn't been cleaned for several weeks, or perhaps you would like to spar."

Wally let out an exaggerated groan. "Why is it whenever someone says they're bored the first thing people suggest is chores, or combat training? I want to do something _fun_!"

"We could watch a movie." Robin suggested.

Wally laughed. "Yeah right. Remember the last time we watched a movie? M'gann made her hair blonde, started wearing poodle skirts and bursted into song at inappropriate moments."

"Yeah," Conner chuckled. "Sure hope she doesn't do something like _that_ again."

"Ok, so no movie."

The teens fell into a silence, as they tried to come up with an idea. While they went through any possibilities M'gann joined them. "Hey Artemis, are you ready to go?"

Wally sat up. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going clothes shopping," The preppy Martian told him. "Then we were going to help each other study for our exams. You can join us if you like, Wally."

The speedster sighed.

"Forget it. I'm going to do the dishes."


	6. The Worst Mistake They Could Ever Make

**Super super super short story insanely short, but once it was in my head I knew I was destined to write it. so please don't hate me for the shortness!**

**In other news I finally updated my story My Young Little Justice... it was originally intended to just be a one-shot but it looks like it's going to become a full blown story teehee. And my other story the Buffy/Merlin crossover is coming along well. It's taken me atleast 3 tries to write out this chapter stupid computer .  
**

**Anyways the story awaits!**

* * *

**The Worst Mistake They Could Ever Make**

* * *

There was silence in the cave as the young heroes made their way to the rec room. None of them made eye contact as their leader entered behind them. Aqualad's anger filled eyes glared down at his teammates.

"I have never been more disgusted in my life." He growled. The shame-faced teens stared down at the floor. "You are my team members, my friends. I trusted you, but I do not know if I do anymore. I'm ashamed of each and every one of you. In fact, I cannot even bare looking at any of you at this moment. I want you to think about what you all did tonight, and why it was such an animosity."

Aqualad turned on his heel and left the room. Moments later they heard the distinct sound of a door slam from another part of the cave.

"Ok," Robin cringed, he looked around at his friends. "Can we all just agree that it was a terrible idea to take Kaldur to Long John Silvers?"


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter came to me after recently rewatching Hellboy 1 and 2.**

**On another note, HELP ME! It seems my ability to think up a funny story only comes to me once and awhile, so if you have an idea for me please inbox me or put it in the reviews**

**It can be as simple as 'M'gann has a bad hair day.'**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you talked me to this Wally West!"

"Come on Artemis, lighten up! You might even have fun."

Artemis glared at her costumed boyfriend. "That outfit looks ridiculous."

"What? This is an exact replica of Captain Kirk's uniform after his battle with the Gorn captain in season 1 episode 18: Arena."

"I _really_ can't believe I'm dating a Trekkie."  
Wally cast her a scandalized look. "Hey! I am not a Trekkie! Do you see any Spock ears? No!"

Following behind the two were two more of the ex-heroes' friends. "Man I love this time of year!" Lagoon Boy laughed. "I can just come as I am, and nobody even sends me a second look!"

"Yeah," Wally slowed till he was walking between the two. "But aren't you worried someone will realize you're the real Lagoon Boy? And you! You're going to make everyone think the Joker is attacking."

Nightwing smirked. "Seriously doubt that Wally."

Wally gaped at his best friend; before he had a chance to ask why he thought that, two young teenage Nightwings ran up to them, followed closely behind by a portly older man dressed fully in blue spandex with a small, plastic black mask over his eyes.

"Whoa nice Nightwing costume!"

"That looks like authentic battle damage." The two younger Nightwings were completely star struck by the costume, and the three friends could clearly tell the original was thoroughly enjoying it. That was until the man who had followed them scoffed.

"Yes impressive costume, but a true fan of the heroes can spot a fake a hundred yards away, and you sir are clearly a fake." He said this all with a very smug look on his face.

"Yeah, well the fan of the heroes needs his eyes checked." Nightwing began shepherding his friends towards the entrance. All except La'gaan, who stopped beside the man.

"What about me, can you tell if I'm a fake?"

The man sneered at him. "Who are you trying to fool? That is the _worst_ Abe Sapien costume I have seen all day!"

Inside the convention Hall, the three friends were just beginning to wonder where La'gaan had disappeared to when they saw him walking towards them.

"Hey man," Wally said cheerily. "We got you a T-shir-"

La'gaan wrenched the shirt out of his hand, and stormed off.

"Every. Friggen. Year."


	8. Chapter 8

T**w**o **chapters in two days! Hurray! I do hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

Robin pushed his science homework away from him. He wanted to tell Wally to finish it for him, but the last time Robin had seen his best friend; he and Artemis had been once again at each other's throats. Every one of his instincts told him not to get involved, but everyone knew that Batman's protege never listened to those certain instincts.

He found Artemis in the gym, taking her frustrations out on a punching bag. "You know, if you hit that any harder we're going to have people in here protesting for the rights of punching bags everywhere."

Artemis snarled, and kicked the bag off of its chain. "What?" She snapped.

Robin stepped back. "What's up with you and Wally? I saw you two fighting earlier."

"Ugh that idiot. I can't even begin to fathom how someone so *stupid* can even function!"

Robin frowned. "What did he-"

"I don't want to talk about it, and I am _not_ talking to him. I'm so mad, I- I need to hit something. Hard."

Robin stooped down. "I never like this bag anyways. Here you go!" He tossed her the punching bag, and dashed out of the room before she had a chance to unleash her wrath upon him. Robin made a beeline for the one place he knew he'd be able to find his friend.

Sure enough Kid Flash was in the kitchen stuffing his mouth full of a plate of nachos.

"Hey KF-"

"I'mre nrot talqching to Archemisss untril she apologrizes." Wally spat (along with a large amount of nacho bits) at Robin.

"Ok first of all: ew. Second of all: why are you two even fighting?"

Wally scowled as he zoomed over to the fridge. "I wish I knew! Here we are sitting on the couch, and she suddenly jumps up, and starts calling me horrible things like a stupid soulless ginger, who thinks their better than everyone else!"

Robin snickered. "Well she isn't wrong, except for the soulless part maybe." Wally glared at him. "It doesn't seem like Artemis to just start insulting people, even you, without a good reason. What were you two talking about before that?"

Wally shrugged. "I was giving her a compliment, and then she just went mental!"

"What was the compliment?"

"All I said was her hair reminded me of a cute bleached squirrel tail, then boom! Insult-mania."

Robin stared for a moment. "That's like the anti-compliment KF."

"What? No, I meant it like she reminds me of an adorable squirrel; you know the kind you want to cuddle, or something."

Robin was slowly beginning to understand why his friend never had much luck with women. "Wait why were _you_ giving her a compliment?" His eyes widened. "Do you have a crush on Artemis?"

Wally's face turned a bright shade of red. "D- don't be ridiculous, I- I mean sure she's beautiful, and smart, and really caring even though she's been through so much, and- all right fine I have a crush, but I can't tell her."

"Do my homework, and I'll tell her."

Wally rolled his eyes. "No, I mean I don't think I'm ready for her to know yet."

Robin gave his best friend an understanding nod. "Do my homework _or_ I'll tell her."

"Dude!"


End file.
